halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
info of the needler not being dual-wieldable Oh, who put the info of the needler not being dual-wieldable? Where did you get that info? --Indel 04:43, 15 November 2006 (UTC) In the Halo 3 edition of EGM it states that the Needler won't be dual-wieldable and more powerful --121.73.18.212 cool. --EliteDeath 14:05, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Thats stupid, the Needler is really small, it wouldn't make sense not to dual wield it.--JohnSpartan117 15:20, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Well cannot argue with the creators.--Radzon 01:08, 8 December 2006 (UTC) These Sites might have more info *Someone may want to check this link-http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?cId=3155028 --Indel 02:00, 9 November 2006 (UTC) *Wikipedia has a lot of info that could be used for this article. -- 68.59.45.61 02:38, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :*If there is info that isn't already here on this page now then copy it over from Wikipedia. DON'T just erase the page and paste in the Wikipedia Halo 3 page. --Esemono 03:35, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Three Weapon Carrying In the picture where it shows a purple spartan on a warthog in halo 3, it shows that it has its assault rifle on its back while firing a mounted machine gun, and appears in the picture where a purple spartan is jumping on a ghost, does this mean that you could now carry three weapons at a time, instead of the usual two?. :In Halo 2 you could hold three weapons at once, two dual-wielded and one in reserve. When you board a turret, you drop the gun in your left hand, so when you get off you must pick it up again. I cannot see why your example could change the situation. --Dragonclaws 22:08, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::I meant that, you could be holding one weapon (or a dualwealding weapon) switch the anouther weapon and switch to another weapon that is not the same as the first, because in the photos it shows a spartan with a gun strap on his back with an assault rifle on it. :::Are you talking about having three weapons on you and being able to cycle between them all like that PoA glitch? I wouldn't think you would be able to do that, given the nature of the games so far. I think the one on his back just announces to every other player what he's carrying, also so it would be more realistic than a weapon just appearing out of nowhere when he switches them. --Dragonclaws 19:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I agree, I dont think we will be seeing three weapons, the added secondary weapon visibility was designed for more realism, why would they spoil it with three weapons? It looks like lighter dual wielded weapons go on the side of the leg, heaver weapons go across the back. Hey Dragonclaws you misspelled another, sorry my Mom's made me a spelling and grammer freak. She's made it where I correct everybody's mistakes, you accidentally put anouther. Sorry I'm a spelling freak, just telling you.--prophit of war 14:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, typos happen. I don't bother with checking as much when I'm chatting here, as opposed to writing. --Dragonclaws 20:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, as seen in the Halo Graphic Novel, some larger weapons go in the front like the Sniper Rifle. I saw it straped across the front of the Sparten testing the mjolnir armor. But the light weapon thing is right, it's in the same place Robocop puts his pistol just with a different type of super soldier.--prophit of war 14:42, 18 November 2006 (UTC) The sniper rifle is carried on your back, as seen in the Spikers picture on the article page. And carrying other heavy weapons in front such as the rocket launcher or fuel rod is just dum. --EliteDeath 21:22, 21 November 2006 (UTC) And having heavier weapons on your back would not make sense. It would get in the way. --EliteDeath 14:10, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Cortana's Message During Trailer In the trailer, Cortana makes a reference to the first one of the 'Cortana Letters' released in 1998. This one letter has been referred to as 'canon' by multiple sources, including this site that said that bungie has said these letters are canon when used in current halo material . So, in reading this letter, she makes a reference to the Eliot, who in research is found to be T.S. Eliot. "Oh, and your poet Eliot had it all wrong: THIS is the way the world ends." In the poem Eliot states: "This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." When cortana says that he is wrong, and THIS is how the world ends, shes saying it does not end with a whimper, but indeed with a BANG. This 'bang' could be a million different things, but I have three ideas. 1) Instead of say, whimperring as the world ends, humanity fights back and hard. With such vigor, as seen in Ghosts of Onyx by the remaining spartans: Fred, Will, and Kelly. I'm not saying this means the humans somehow make a comeback and defeat this covenant force in Halo 3, but I am saying that we give them hell before they win. 2) The 'Ark', in a plot twist let-downer, destroys all sentient life in the universe in one big light show, activating the Halo rings. This would be a crappy ending, but damn, it makes sense. That would be one hell of a bang to out with though. 3) Finally, and my greatest hope, is that the Forerunner make an return in Halo 3. This bang that is said, could be that the Forerunner return, see the mess we've made and start to fight either human-elite/grunt/hunter (A 'temporary alliance forged by the the Arbiter and Sargeant Avery Johnson on Instillation 05.) or the covenant in quite a 'Bang'. Given the techonological prowess of the Covenant over humanity who copied the Forerunner, the original Forerunner's weaponry and technology would far shadow both humanity and the Covenant. But working together, thats a whole different story. If the covenant and humanity worked together, I could see them standing some chance. I only believe this because on Halo instillation 04 Guilty Spark makes a reference to Master Chief's Mark V Mjolnir armor saying its a level 2 battle armor and he should uprade to level 12 for combatting the infestation. Since master chief does such an efficient job fighting the flood with his armor (If you played right)I can only imagine that a level 12 armor would be insanely more powerful than Mjolnir. It would make a great plot twist if the Master Chief had to do battle with a superior enemy in this armor, as sort of the game's boss. The only field of technology that humanity and the Forerunner are even slightly close, is Artificial Intelligence. But Guilty Spark makes it clear multiple times that he could outwit Cortana with his hypothetical 'eyes closed'. That was kind of a fact that could be done without, but hey, this is my rant. :) So yea, I vote for #3. That's definately where the money is at. #1 would be fun to see, in movie form, but not in a game as much as #3 would be. #2... If #2 happens I will have to boycott bungie and Halo for at least a month. Cause that would be rediculous, and I think you'll agree. Hey, does anyone else think the images of Cortana were in the Cheifs memories, because it looked like he missed her. Remember at the end of Halo two he looked sad to let her go, I could tell even know he had his helmet on.--prophit of war 14:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I think level 12 battle armor is just a automated hunter with a sentinel beam. Sincerely: A friend of a friend *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Fanart vehicles Hay, does anyone have any fan art for the brute ghost? I'm with you dude, and what about any others? If someone knows others, because I know what the Mongoose looks like.--prophit of war 14:22, 18 November 2006 (UTC) There is a brute ghost in the halo ce level Extinction thats as close as you will probably get. Its just a red ghost with brute plasma. --EliteDeath 16:53, 6 December 2006 (UTC) yes i have that map. --RimFire 20:40, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Release Date Halo 3s release date has yet to be confirmed by Bungie, only "when its ready" has been said. There has been allot of speculation as to the date of its release. Some say that bungie will release on the 7/7/07 due to Bungies obsession with the number 7 while Best Buy claims it will release on 11/15/2007. A countdown timer until Halo 3s release can be found at h3countdown.co.nr They said they'll release it when the PS3 comes out and it did so hopefully soon.--Ryanngreenday 14:36, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 isnt suppose 2 come out till a year from now sorry to spoil your hopes ryangreenday. :Oh, well you see, Bill Gates was pushing Bungie to relase it on the same day, but then all of a sudden, PS3 was anounced to be released earlier than people were expecting (After having it be pushed SO much, people assumed it would just like never come), so Bungie said that it'll be released when it's ready. --MastaCheez 23:39, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Halo 3 I just read an article on bungie.net about some of the Halo 3 screenshots. It gives a lot of detail about the how some of the maps look right now. It mentions fusion coils, Covenant batteries, automated turrets, shield door and a whole bunch of other neat things. It's pretty cool. I would suggest checking it out I heard of vehicle wolverine I should check it out. A vehicle called a wolverine would be awsome. --EliteDeath 16:56, 6 December 2006 (UTC) it would --RimFire 20:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Shield world i just thought y couldnt earth be a shield world just like onyx if the forerunners could build 7 halos dont u think they would have build several shield worlds, cuz if they built just one it could have over been run and they would have been f***ed so it could be earth is another shield world like onyx it covers everything they have said so far something that should be familiar, the onyx shield world thus earth being conquered by everything the covenant has and then it blows up when it opens causing the total destruction of the covenant fleet supporting the profits while the fleet supporting the elites survives where the arc is i dont know i was just putting in my 2 cents ----------------------------------------------------------- ...Earth has been told to be the "Sword World" that is talked about. The ark, or the sword, is to destroy, while the sheild world (Onyx) was to defend the reclaimers from death. Done-and-Done. --Lt.O'Brien 13:08, 27 November 2006 (UTC) could u tell me where it says sword world and shield world i havent found it and if earth is the sword world then what are the halos? (70.185.223.141 23:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC)) Onyx was mencioned to be the shield, now that the core is inpenetrable, and it was meant to protect the reclaimers in the book Ghosts of Onyx. Also, there was a commentary, about the sword, from what i could understand, that could be either be Earth and the Ark, or the instalations of Halo. --Radzon 22:51, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ok thank you it sounds like i should read the book soon I think that the halos are the Swords don't you think since they could destroy the universe. The Ark I think would have to be a shield world your even somthing greater than a shield world. I don't think that the mastercheif would be allowed to be killed by the halos. I also can't believe that Onyx is the only shield world there would have to be more mabye 7 like the halos.-Van_246 The halos are the fortress worlds I don't know, i really doubt earth would be concidered a shield world, because they definitely made onyx a shield world, and it had no tectonic activity, wouldn't make sense to make all of them with the same attributes? having said that it has came to my mind that perhaps they made earth to appear more as a normal planet instead of a shield world, cause you look at the abandoned onyx and you find it empty. It stands to reason that perhaps after the Halo's were activated, killing everything else BUT the flood, they went strait to onyx, knowing about it or something, since it was most likely in the Files of the Halo Installations. But that just brings in the ark, maybe they covered the ark up so well, and the flood just didn't notice it so they starved, and by the time good ole humans came out of the shell the flood were nothing more than infection forms on the original halo installations. which brings the thought of, will they find abandoned ships, covered in flood goo from the battle between flood and forerunners? just some thoughts :D - Starliner Vandalism John's Face Now that we know that Master Chief's story is gonna end in here, or at least it looks like it, does anyone if John's face is finally gonna come out in Halo 3. Maybe at the end or something? Radzon 04:52, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't, I think it would kill his overall coolness if the MC's face is shown.--MasterThief 13:23, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::I dont. I think it would be cool if they showed his face, provided he looked cool not dum. --EliteDeath 14:08, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Maybe thats what bungie is afraid of? making the chief look dumb. hate to admit it, but there are very few games where the characters look good, and MC would have to look amazing to make his whole appearance still be respected and loved. perhaps it is better to just let the Helmet stay on and keep his image in our imagination.. -Starliner Replace Images Well with Bungie having now released Uber High Quality Images on theirsite, I think we should replace the scans that are in all the Halo 3 related pages and replace them with the SUPER UBER HIGH QUALITY images. And some of those creens need to be included in THIS page. --MastaCheez 23:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) : I agree. It's silly to have a Spartan look like that, even disgraceful. I take offense. Adrian Please forgive him, he gets kind of ancy sometimes. -A friend of a friend. *'User:CaptainAdamGraves' Boxart It may not be the final one, but it must be the concept box art. This box is already seen in stores. Also why arent the three versions of Halo 3 mentioned? Regular, Collectors edition and Legendary? http://www.gamestop.com/common/images/lbox/200240bm.jpg --JohnSpartan117 08:07, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :I had that up before (Image:Halo 3.jpg), but it was removed at some point. And they are mentioned in the list. I really think the article should be cleaned up, though. --Dragonclaws 10:18, 4 December 2006 (UTC) What about this image? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/2/2a/Halo3finallogo.gif/255px-Halo3finallogo.gif This one is official it was released on the website.--JohnSpartan117 15:21, 5 December 2006 (UTC) View Will Halo 3 be a third person shooter instead of a first person shooter? I highly doubt it. If halo 1 & 2 were first-person except for vehicles theres a pretty good chance that halo 3 will be first person. (no sarcasm intended) --EliteDeath 14:11, 6 December 2006 (UTC) y would halo 3 be a third person... --RimFire 20:42, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I hope they make the passenger seat of the warthog first person again cuz in Halo 2 the 3rd person thing was kinda dumb. (No offense Bungie, the game is still the best of all others) Starry Night Maybe that 1 of those kids was the chief on Eridanus.I think colonel Robert Watts is the MCs dad also. :I think that the boy is the mc as a kid and the girl is cortana before she died from complications. Because ai like cortana were made from human brains from the people in the Spartan II program who died. And since they are both wearing black jumpsuits there is a good chance they are both in the Spartan II program. Yeah but Cortana was created using a clone of Dr.Catherine Halsey's brain so thats impossible.user:shubi.s :It would make sense that this is true because the mc is having a flashback anfter the raith mortar flips his mongoose and he gets knocked out. :Anyways its just speculation. --EliteDeath 14:17, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ew... Such gross misrepresentations of the truth. :: Cortana was made from Dr. Halsey's flash cloned brain. My personal guess, was that was Linda and John, talking on Reach. But that isn't the important part of it. You have to disect the video to get an understanding for what is really going on. ::1) Sargeant Avery Johnson is back on Earth. He is the one that asks if the Chief has made radio contact, before the marine says he was lost. It is distinctly said "Negative, Sarge. I think we lost him." THIS means something else. The Sargeant has made him way back from Delta Halo Installation 05, along with possibly the Arbiter. How else would he have been able to make the slipspace jump. ::2) This leads me to believe that the humans and Elite's are IN FACT allies. When the Master Chief jumps from the edge of the cliff and down onto the enemies, they are brutes and nothing else. Perhaps this means that the jackals and drones are also Defacto as well. I have no idea, but I do know that he wasn't attacking Elite's. User:CaptainAdamGraves :I dont know all that stuff i havent read the books and anyways i was just speculating. --EliteDeath 17:05, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::Halo 3 has become quite confusing. --RimFire 20:45, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Who said that the Seargent on the radio is THE sarge? it didn't sound like him, anyway if it is the Sarge and the elites and humans are teamed up then why is there a battle? The MC and the hunters teamed up would kill every last brute. Noone argue with that cuz if you don't belive me your wrong. --Omrifere 23:17, 8 December 2006 (UTC) I thought the Elites teamed up with the humans at the end of Halo 2, when they find out the Halos and what they were fighting for was wrong. And in the last level the Arbiter is fighting alongside Johnson. I don't see why they would still be fighintg if they're fighting for the same thing. Salty 02:10, 10 December 2006 (UTC) in my opinion SARGE did sound like Johnson, gruff, yes, tired yes, but still sarge, i agree with CaptainAdamGraves. User:Starliner Ok sorry about that but I didn't really hear the sarge on the radio that well, There were to many voices and to little time between them. Anyway Sarge is important to the Halo story. If he's back on earth then something big is going to happen. (And I mean more than the Covenant invasion and the Forerunner structure in the earth's crust.) Omrifere Weapons Why has the M6D been put up? the ad on ESPN only showed a pistol. from what i could see, it had no scope, so it is going to be the M6C again. besides, Bungie wouldnt put something like that back in the game. if it did, there'd be no reason to use the BR, which is confirmed. :What do you mean theres only a pistol?? How could you not see the assault rifle. --EliteDeath 14:23, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I didnt say I didnt see the assault rifle, i'm just saying that it probably isnt the M6D he's holding. i didnt say anything about the assault rifle, though it does look sweet. If u had half an eye u would be able 2 see the scope just hit pause at the right moment an dyou will be able 2 see it. Regarding the Forerunner Structure Bungie has said that the Forerunner structure on Earth should be familiar to gamers. I have reason to believe that the structure before the Master Chief isn't The Ark, but in fact, a Library.--74.37.149.112 20:39, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :What about the story boards that state that the artifact under New Mombassa is the arc? -- Esemono 01:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Uploading an Image I really need some advice on how to upload picture so I can point out the characteristic that the assault carrier has that match a flagship. :For Help Uploading an Image go to -- Esemono 01:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Assault Carriers/flagships If you were the one who visited my article and said " This is why we need a list of covenant ships," if you don't believe me that's fine,but, I will mention the fact that most of this is true. Oh, and ya know that H.B.O article that says an assault carrier is 5,346 kilometers long, DON'T LISTEN TO IT. H.B.O is not the best source for halo information. The best and top of the line source is either the bungie website, if you have an account there, and the halo storyline. That is where I got all my information including the fact of how the arbitor was gaurdian of the luminous key, which is theorized to be the index of halo, and the commander of ascendant justice and fleet of particular justice. By the way, I do find it interesting ascendant jusctice and the fleet of particular jusice have similar names. Anyhow, I'm am adding more to my article on possible weapons that the assault carrier or flagship is equipped with. Sorry about the title mispelling as I'm trying to correct it. :Please provide the Bungie link that talks about the gaurdian of the luminous key, Thank you! -- Esemono 01:28, 10 December 2006 (UTC) The Intro The intro is way too long. most of the information in it should be further down, in the main article. its just ridiculous how long its been allowed to grow! could someone please edit it? better, someone should rewrite it, and maybe condense it so it is mor informative without being twice the length it should be! Flamethrower in Halo 3 Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - Dockman None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Brutes I saw this thing on joystiq that a video is supposed to come out on Dec 20, it will be 7 minutes long and show the history of the brutes and some gameplay footage.http://www.joystiq.com/2006/12/14/rumor-brutes-playable-in-halo-3/